The present disclosure generally relates to communication technology and, more particularly, to wireless communication circuits supporting antenna diversity mechanism and related computer program products.
In a wireless communication system, communication performance of a wireless communication system may be affected by channel environment. In addition, the orientation and position of the antenna may also degrade the communication performance of a wireless communication system.
The wireless communication system using a single antenna has advantage in terms of lower hardware cost and simpler control mechanism of signal transmission, but its communication quality and communication rate often deteriorate due to poor receiving quality of the single antenna.
When a traditional wireless communication circuit is equipped with multiple antenna to improve the communication quality, multiple sets of receiving circuits are required to respectively process the signals received by different antennas. Such multiple sets of receiving circuits increases the hardware cost, and is thus not a desirable solution.